The Games, Chapter 1
the Plumbers' Academy, several small ships approach, with one big ship behind them. Inside, Ivada and Water are the only Plumbers left to stop the attack. Ivada: His name is Dexis. About 8 years ago, he attacked the Academy with his fleet, and we took care of him... brings up a screen of Dexis' vital stats, such as his height, weight, age. His prison ID can be seen to be #137249. Ivada: But... Water: But what? Ivada: He must have escaped! Water: Let me guess, you want me to stop him? Ivada: Just delay him until the others get back. Water: Got it... runs off towards the docking bay of the Academy. Ivada: Good luck... camera cuts to Water running down the hallway. Dexis' probes have begun to sneak their way onto the ship. They fire red laser blasts out of them at Water. Water: Great, there's so many... Where are all of these guys coming from? camera cuts to the command room of Dexis' ship. Dexis himself cannot be seen, but he is sitting in a chair, operating at a holographic screen. Dexis: Well this is quite displeasing that they're putting up a resistance. It's only a few, but I was promised that it would be empty... camera quickly cuts a house on the Haven. Everything is silent. The camera cuts again to Paper and Sci walking, with the house in the distance. annoyed: Why did we have to be here? Paper: Hornbok wants us to check up on the Rotolysian Ambassador's daughter... shows Sci a picture and he looks at it. Paper looks at the house in the distance. Sci: Hey, she's kind of-- Nevermind... Paper: Dude, you have a girlfriend... Sci: I know... Paper's Plumber's badge starts flashing. A hologram of Hornbok appears over it. Hornbok: Hurry up and find the Ambassador's daughter... Paper: We're trying... Hornbok: Try faster... Things are not going good here... Sci: Okay, got it... hologram disappears. Paper: Well that was... random... Sci: Yeah, but look... camera tilts so the house that was shown earlier can now be seen to be right in front of Paper and Sci. Sci: We're here... camera cuts to Nick, Zon, and Brian in a ship, flying towards Earth. They have been caught up in an ambush and are trying to get through. Brian: Zon! What are you doing? Zon: I don't know!? Trying to avoid being shot down, maybe? Nick: Told you guys I should have been the one to fly! camera outside the ship. The Plumbers' ship is shot by one of the enemy ships, and they begin to crash into the planet below: Rotolysia. The camera cuts to them crashing down below, with many buildings are vehicles around them. by one, Zon, Nick, and Brian exit the ship. Nick: Well, there's good news and bad news... Brian: We didn't die... Nick: Yeah, that's the good news... Zon: And the bad news? camera cuts to a wider shot. The three recruits are completely surrounded by more of Dexis' probes. Nick: We're completely surrounded... figure emerges from the group of probes. Figure: Don't even attempt to resist. Zon: Ha, a robot!? Figure: MEAT! I am Colossus version II. Zon: What happened to version one? Colossus: MEAT!! You are an inferior being and must be terminated... Nick: Never! jumps up and sprays a stream of acid at Colossus. His right hand morphs into a drill tip, which spins around and fires electricity back at Nick. Zon morphs into his Vulpimancer form and charges at Colossus. Zon: I got this guys. Robot tastes good... merges his hands in front of him and forms a sonic blaster. Zon bites one of Colossus' legs. Colossus: Please, you had a better chance in your human form... snaps down and rips the lower section of Colossus' left leg out. Colossus: Accursed beast! ME LEG! throws it behind him and Nick flies up and catches it. Colossus: Give me my leg back, inferior being! Nick: Nope, it's mine. We beat you fair and square... Now, Zon, Brian, get him! forms his fists into hammers, grows to the size of Colossus, about one and a half times bigger, and then charges at Colossus, who is trying to balance on one leg. He morphs his arms into swords. Colossus: Pity, I was looking forward to crushing your smaller form... Brian: Can't keep your balance? Here let me help you! punches Colossus in the face and knocks him over. Colossus: MEAT!!! suddenly shuts down and begins to corrode away. Brian: Ew, he's corroding. It's all... gross. Nick: Who was that guy? Brian: Man, I was looking forward to keeping him as a souvenir... Nick: Should we leave then? I mean there's plenty of ships around that we can take... Brian: Wait, where'd Zon go? Nick: Where did he go? He was here a moment ago... Zon: Uh guys? camera cuts and shows Zon standing near a ship. Zon: I'm over here, so hurry! We're going to miss it! Nick: Miss what? Zon: Damian Walker's press conference... Brian: Zon, you're obsessed with that guy! Zon: Can we just go!? gets onto the ship and Brian and Nick get on a moment later. The ship takes off as the camera cuts to an ArcTech building in New York City. Damian Walker is giving a press conference in front of the building. Damian: ...And so, we at ArcTech will continue to push for safer natural gas extraction methods... #1: Mr Damian, what about the recent story about your involvement in Blast Master drug trade? Damian: What? What's this all about? Blast Masters? Drug trade? Me? Never! First time I've heard about it... camera zooms out and shows the press conference being aired on a news station. It shows the camera man and then pans up to the top of the ArcTech building, showing a figure clothed in black holding a missile launcher. #2: It's all over the news Damian: These are merely rumors. I would never-- #3: What is your stance on the Blast Masters? #4: What about the Plumbers? Are they any good? #5: And will the Haven be joining the UN? #6: LOOK! On top of the building! camera cuts to the figure. He is talking into an earpiece. Voice: You've been spotted. Abort the mission... Figure: No, I'm taking the shot and there's nothing you can do to stop me... aims down at Damian. Below, ArcTech security has already arrived. Man: Sir, we should leave now... Damian: Yeah, let's go... top of the building, there is a click and a missile is launched from the missile launcher. As it zooms towards Damian, the camera cuts to Water fighting the probes at the Academy. He jumps and punches one and then pushes off of it and lands on another one. While floating on it, he grabs two and smashes them together before grabbing another and smashing it against the one he is on. He lands on the ground and then reaches from his communicator. Water: There's too many of these things, Ivada... Ivada: I'm activating the Academy's new defense system... emerge from the walls of the Academy and begins to fire at some of the probes, but there really are too many. angry: Still too many... Ivada: Just keep fighting. I'll contact Hornbok. camera cuts to Hornbok outside of the meeting room on Azalon. Hornbok: Ivada, I told you not to call. I'm in the middle of something important... camera shows Ivada looking out a window in the Academy at the large spaceship approaching the Academy. Ivada: I know but it's urgent. Remember Dexis? Well, he broke free and he's attacking the Academy... Hornbok: Send in Delta Squad... Ivada: Can't, they went into a no-com zone, and all the other squads are too far-- Hornbok: How is New York City a no-com zone? Ivada: Not New York City, ArcTech... That's the problem... Hornbok: What about...? looks to the side and sees the Ambassador approach him. Hornbok: Actually, I have to go... Just do it yourself! hangs up and the Ambassador stops next to him. Ambassador: Hornbok, we're about to vote on the latest proposal. You should come back... Hornbok: I was about to... Ambassador: Well, I'll go ahead and let them know... turns around and walks off as Hornbok begins to follow. The camera cuts back to the house in the Haven. Paper and Sci have entered the house. Sci: Hornbok just called... Paper: What did he say? Sci: There about to vote... Paper: So we should hurry... Sci: Paper, she's right there... points to the other side of the room. Sci: And she's not even in any danger... Voice: FREEZE! turns and sees Professor Frost in the room. Sci: Looks like I spoke too soon... holds up and ice blaster. Frost: I said FREEZE! blasts it at the Ambassador's daughter and freezes her solid. Sci runs over and begins to defrost her as Paper rushes over to Frost. Frost: I don't like to boast or anything, but I'm a professor for a reason. I invented this myself... Paper: Cool, does it work? Frost: You've seen it in action! Paper: Oh, I meant does it always work? blasts ice crystals at Paper, but he avoids them. Paper: How's it going, Sci... Sci: Not good, you... Paper: I've got this... Frost: No you don't... Time's up... Now the fun begins... Paper: Time? Fun? Begins? Now? Frost: Oh, did I forget to explain? Well, it's time for me to kill all three of you... Paper: Not going to happen... camera shows Sci still unfreezing the Ambassador's daughter. Sci: I'm in the middle of something! Paper: Sci, I said I've got this... camera suddenly cuts to Azalon. There is a circular table and 19 Rotolysian delegates sitting around it. The Ambassador and Hornbok make up the rest of the council. Ambassador: All in favor of Resolution XIX? votes for it, but only 7 of the delegates vote for it. The Ambassador does not vote for it. Ambassador: All abstaining? delegates raise their hands. Ambassador: All in favor or further provisions? delegates raise their hands. Ambassador: All opposed? final 9 delegates and the Ambassador raise their hands. Ambassador: There is no super majority for or against, and 20 percent plus one did not vote for further provisions, so this resolution is disposed... Are they any motions for a revote? Hornbok: Motion for a revote? Ambassador: In order, all in favor? delegates raise their hands. Ambassador: All abstaining? same two delegates raise their hands. Ambassador: All for further provisions? the remaining two delegates that original voted for, and the three delegates who originally voted for provisions raise their hands. Ambassador: All against? same nine delegates and the Ambassador raise their hands. Ambassador: There is no super majority, but there is twenty percent plus one voting for further provisions. We're going to recess and be back at 4:00 PM sharp... stands up and rushes out of the room. The camera cuts to him exiting the building. He heads over to strange platform on the side of the building and then presses a button on a pedestal near it. Computer: Destination: Plumbers' Academy... steps onto the platform. Computer: Recognized: Hornbok, M-01. disappears in a flash of yellow. The camera cuts to the Haven, where the fight between Paper and Frost continues. Sci is almost finished unfreezing the Ambassador's daughter. Frost: You will not stop me Plumbers! Paper: Yes we will, Frost... bursts at Frost and then jumps and kicks him in the face. He spins around and blasts ice crystals at Paper. He avoids and then draws his bow and fires an exploding arrow at Frost, sending him back into the wall. Sci finishes unfreezing the Ambassador's daughter and then turns to Frost and prepares to attack him with two fireballs. Frost: No hard feelings? throws one of the fireballs at Frost, but he avoids and then turns and runs out of the building. Sci disperses the other fireballas Paper puts her bow away. The two Plumbers stand across from the Ambassador's daughter. Daughter: Thanks for saving me, but why are you two here? Sci: Your dad thought you were in danger... We're here to help you... camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. Water is fighting the probes as the defenses help. He punches one into another and then turns around and smashes two together. A probe flies right at his head, but an ice blast shoots it into the wall. Water turns and sees Ivada in the hallway. Water: You're here... Ivada: Yeah, but there's no other help on the way... Guess we're on our own... begin to run through the storm of probes on their way to where they are entering the Academy from. They arrive at a hole in the wall of the Academy, where the big ship is stationed right outside. Ivada: It's in the artificial atmosphere, so we can just jump... nods to Water and the two Plumbers jump out of the Academy and go through the open doors of the ship. They land in its docking bay for smaller ships as it suddenly closes behind them. Water: Well, here we are... Ivada: Let's find Dexis... camera cuts to the command room, where Dexis is eagerly waiting. End